


we've learned to run from anything uncomfortable

by atr0cities



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, F/M, Grocery Shopping, Ignorant Shoppers, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atr0cities/pseuds/atr0cities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda needs to do something grocery shopping and wants Vision to come with her. He's anxious to do so, for reasons Wanda discovers and swiftly takes care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we've learned to run from anything uncomfortable

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm back after a long break idk??? i just couldn't write the past month but i got something now!! it's a bit messy and tackles an issue i feel would be commonplace for scarlet vision if they went out in public frequently so enjoy!

Vision would do anything for Wanda Maximoff. Since he was an artificial image of a human, he could do anything he chose to and evade any hazardous consequences. But what she requested from him today made him hesitant.

“Joining you on your grocery store trip wouldn't be wise,” he began as he watched the witch search for her wallet. Out of anticipation, he fiddled with the cuffs of his dress shirt.

“Why not?” She inquired once she fished it out of her nightstand drawer, tucking it under her arm as she closed it. Glancing up at Vision, she smirked. “It's not like you to avoid spending time with me.”

If Vision was forged with human blood, he would have blushed at the statement. Before they dated, he was eager to be with Wanda, enjoying the company she provided. However, what he reveled in most was how she treated him––like he was human. Wanda makes him weak every time she marveled him as a man rather than a vibranium laced entity. Vision wished the masses shared her sentiment of him.

"Well, we will be entering a public place together. . ."

"Yes?"

"Which will be inhabited by humans and their living necessities. . ."

"And your point?" Her brow cocked at Vision as he spoke, arms folded neatly against her bust. Although she was smaller than him, the android couldn't help but shrink underneath her gaze.

"Well," his voice was small. "I don't want them to look at me and. . ." Trailing over his words, he hadn't noticed Wanda soften her expression, lips curving downward as she reached for his arm. Slender fingers curved around red vibranium as she shushed him gently.

"Oh, Vizh," She began, pressing her lips gently against his neck. "Don't you ever worry about what people think of you. No one's opinion matters except your own and the people you choose to associate yourself with. If anything happens today, they'll have to deal with me." 

Firm kisses were planted against his neck, across his cheek, and finally on his unsuspecting lips. Vision hummed quietly in reply before interlocking his lips with hers, pulling away after a few moments. Her touch left him hazy and his body shuddered, mind endlessly looping her encouraging words. His tongue ran over his lower lip as he nodded, accepting what she said to him. Cupping her hands against his cheeks, she gave him a genuine smile before withdrawing from him.

"Now come, there is a sale on cherries I refuse to miss."

* * *

The grocery trip started off fine. In fact, Vision couldn't help but enjoy the layout of the store and preferences shoppers had pertaining to different fruits, bread, and meats. Humans truly expanded their palettes so much so that the android nearly felt intimidated by the stocked walls and shelves. However, the android strayed from her, eyeing the dairy section adjacent to the produce. Wanda noted his fascination, smiling to herself as she weighed out a few bags of cherries. A pound for two dollars? The fridge will be packed with a month's worth of the pitted fruit at this rate.

As Wanda placed her spoils in the cart, a sudden shriek made her gaze snap up. She wanted to believe that Vision wouldn't be the cause of what she heard, but a churning gut feeling began to convince her otherwise. As she rushed to find the source of the cry, the witch's grip on her cart tightened. Frozen against the shelves of yogurt Vision stood, blue hues wide with panic as he watched a young girl cower behind what looked to be her older brother. One or two shoppers had halted to watch the scene before them, prompting Vision to exhale sharply. No doubt more shoppers would join in soon, forming a crowd around them.

"What the hell is your problem? Why would you come out here dressed like that? You into scaring little kids or something?" The male snarled, brows narrowed in as an arm blocked off the small girl from the humanoid.

"I believe you're mistaken about----" Vision tried, attempting to civilly settle down the scene by enlightening the male about what he was. The fact that he tried to defend himself made it worse.

"There is no mistake! It's not Halloween yet, you have no reason to look like that publicly!"

Abandoning her cart, Wanda began to approach the scene. Her fingernails dug into her fleshy palms, calming down her chaotic powers before she intervened. As much as she'd like to use her energy to rip whoever harassed her lover to shreds, this was not the place, nor the time.

"Is everything alright, Vizh?" She asked, clearly knowing the answer to that question beforehand. The witch situated herself flush against the android, green eyes trailing from him to the humans in front of them. "Is there a problem?"

 _I shouldn't have come with you, Wanda. This was a terrible mistake,_ Vision replied mentally to her, pressing closer to her familiarity. Behind their backs, Wanda pressed her palm on his back, using her power to produce currents to soothe him.

"Do you know this guy?" The man snapped, glaring at the couple. "You condone him running around like this is public?"

"Like what?" The witch's irritation dripped in her voice, Sokovian sharpness evident with each syllable. "He's wearing a dress shirt, khakis, a pair of loafers, and is groomed well enough to be outside in public. What's your problem with him?"

The man stared at Wanda in disbelief, blinking incredulously before his mouth opened. "Look at his----"

"What? His face? His _skin?_ Do you realize how ignorant you sound? Would you _ever_ say something like this to someone of African descent? Or of any race for that matter; who cares what color his skin is or what he looks like, did he try to harm you?"

Wanda didn't wait for an answer.

"No, he did not. He was minding his business, looking through this store and keeping to himself. It doesn't matter what someone looks like, you treat them with the same respect you'd give anyone else. At least, that's what I was informed this country was formed on; equality for everyone."

Gazing at the man and Vision, the witch huffed before clasping the hand on Vision's back into his free one. "Are we finished? If so I will be resuming my shopping with my boyfriend and would request to be left alone. If you continue to harass him, your future will be grim."

Spinning on her heel, Wanda led her and Vision away from the scene. She could hear a faint whistle at the situation, followed by a woman yelling, _"You tell him!"_ in full support. Some people even clapped, but Wanda couldn't have cared less how anyone else reacted to her response. Returning to her cart, she turned to look at Vision, eyes soft now as she caressed his cheek.

"I'm sorry that----" Before she could finish, Vision had scooped her against him for a hug, arms tight against her body. His face nuzzled against her neck, feathering light kisses against her skin. Giggling softly, Wanda squirmed but allowed him to resume the affection.

"There is no need for you to apologize, you've done something for me I was certain no one else would." Pulling away, Vision pressed a loving kiss against her lips. "Thank you, Wanda."

Her chest tightened as she took in the look Vision gave her. He looked to her like a revered goddess, icy eyes bright, hopeful, and awe stricken. Shaking her head, she began to push the cart ahead.

"Don't thank me for doing something I should do for you. We protect each other, right?"

The android smiled, catching up to her easily. Placing his hand over hers curled around the car bar, he nodded.

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> hope u guys enjoyed that, i was a bit iffy posting this fic but ended up doing so anyway lmao. i just wanted an excuse to write a menacing and over protective wanda ok  
> i do have an idea or two for more fics so just be patient with me, i'll try for some more in the future c:


End file.
